


FEH: Summoners' story of countless realm

by Kazushin14



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Bottom Kiran, F/F, F/M, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, M/M, Male Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Multi, Top Alfonse, female sumonner named eclat aka eclair, male summoner named kiran, two summoners who are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazushin14/pseuds/Kazushin14
Summary: With a single flush of their room's toilet, Kiran and his older twin sister Eclat aka "Eclair" were summoned by Anna, the Commander of Order of Heroes in the Kingdom of Askr. Together with Alfonse and Sharena, royal children of the Askr kingdom, they began their journey to protect Askr from Emblian Empire while finding their way back to their home.





	FEH: Summoners' story of countless realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > "You've got to be kidding me! Why is there light coming out from the toilet? Or are toilets nowadays equipped with extra sucking powers?!"
> 
> \-- Kiran, while attempting to get himself out from the light that's pulling him in 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fire Emblem series and characters belong to Intelligent Systems
> 
> For Kiran aka Male Summoner's appearance: Based on Awakening Build 01, Face 01, Hair 04, Hair Color 09, Facial Detail Scar A below his right eye in Fire Emblem Fates.  
> His height: Taller than Fjorn, shorter than Alfonse  
> For Eclat aka Female Summoner's appearance: Based on Awakening Build 03, Face 02, Hair 01, Hair Color 09  
> Her height: Based on book II Summoner's canon height being slightly taller than Alfonse

**The journey of a thousand realms begins with one flush into the toilet**

Brown card box shutting its lid closed, accompanied by a clear tape taping over it sealed. A young teenager tapped the side making sure that it stuck onto the sides well. Another hand lifted to wipe the sweat from his head after sealing the last box.

“Kiran, are you still up?!”

The shoulder-length raven-haired boy, tied in a low ponytail peeked his head over to the door. Below his right eye, there was a faint, wounded scar. Kiran yelled while picking the box into his hold, “Yeah! Do you need something, Dad?”

“It’s nothing. I want you to get some sleep before the trip to the airport.”

“Will do after I piled up the last box of my stuff,” After his reply, Kiran listened to his father’s footsteps leaving the entrance and down the stairs.

A huff of breath exhaled from his lungs, “It’s not even our first time doing the huge moving too…”

Few strides towards the boxes gathered and stacked in the corner of his room, he arranged it above another packed cardboard package. Kiran huffed with a fatigued sigh while surveying, “And done….”

Before he shuffled to bed, knocking sound came from his door after removing of the hair tie from his hair. Followed by, a recognizable and ‘sweet' tone called out, “Knock, knock!”

Though Kiran rolled his eyes, the knowing smile played across his lips. “Who’s there?”

“Kiran!”

“Kiran who?” Choosing to play along further with the figure behind the door. 

But Kiran heard familiar whimpering sounds of a pet behind it.

“Kiran, you fucking ass, why did you lock our room’s door? Or, are you masturbating at this period of the night?!”

A ridiculous assumption the accuser made, Kiran rolled his eyes before heading over to the door to unlock it. Once done, a Siberian Husky pounced onto him. Next, a girl with short black wearing a sleeveless top and shorts entered, carrying a Ragdoll breed cat in her hold.

One hand moved to caress the Husky’s head, Kiran smiled briefly before glaring at the girl before him. “Just to remind you, I’ve already mentioned before I’m locking my room so I could clear and packed my prop equipment and sewing apparatus, Eclat.”

“It’s Éclair, brother. Don’t call me by a name that sounds like an accidental typo from being overly tired after giving birth to twins. The least you could do is let Lilac stay with you. She’s been lingering outside for hours.” Éclair glowered before setting her pet cat onto the ground.

As he observed his twin sister went to his bed to relax, Kiran turned back to the Husky and resumed ruffling her head. “Never knew why you choose to nickname yourself as a pastry, but whatever floats your ship here. Have you finished packing yours?”

“Yep!” Sink back onto his bed, Éclair heaved out a relieved breath. “My cosplay costume and props, or yours since you created them, auctioned and sold finished. The one that arrived earlier agreed to come down herself for self-collection. All that’s left behind is cleaning Kaiser’s cage before placing him in for tomorrow.”

Her pet cat purred at the mentioned of his name and jumped off Kiran’s bed to head somewhere. Éclair then took out her phone with her fingers typing across the keyboard on the touchscreen. 

“Great. It’d be a headache if we brought the props to the airport.” Pulled back his hand, Kiran observed Lilac going to her bed in front of Kiran’s bed to sleep. He approached his bed and sat down. “Let me know which series you choose to cosplay next. I need to order the materials before we’re too busy with the unloading.”

“Will do!” His twin sister responded, her attention remained fixated on the screen.

Dark grey orbs peeked over at his sister, Kiran let out a vexed sigh and questioned. “Your girlfriend will help to send us off to Belgium, right? Just don’t drag your farewell with her, or we’ll end up staying–!”

“Nope, I broke up with her last week.”

Her curt reply did his orbs widened, Kiran shot an incredulity and shocked face to his sister. “Wait, what?! Again?!! It’s the 7th time it happens! What gives? What happened to be capable of keeping in contact with each other?”

“Because she got someone better, Kiran. Someone who isn’t moving house in every different country after three years of living,” A sad smile graced on Éclair’s lips. She set down her phone and seated up to add. “The last thing she needs is someone who isn’t there for her physically when she desired the most.”

“Éclair…” Kiran uttered with worry laced in his speech. Given their dad’s work nature as a tourist guide, he’s assigned regularly to work in various parts of the countries every three years. And being his kids, it’s a parent’s worry and concern to bring them along with him so he could take care.

But, her usual sunny smile came back as she brought her arm around his shoulder. “Don’t you fret about me, baby bro. I‘ve told my girlfriends before our relationship could only last up to 3 years. You should care more about getting about a new boyfriend yourself. Let’s wish it’s not like that dickhead ex of yours, okay?”

An amused snort escaped from Kiran at her reminder, “Sure. If you found me one in a different world, I’ll consider. I’m already fine, sis. His stuff cleared out, and you’re more than eager to burn them all.”

It’s Éclair’s turn to let out a satisfied and proud huff at her efforts, “Anything to care for my precious little brother. Besides, he warranted that broken nose when I gave it to him. Lucky enough for him, I didn’t send him to A&E myself.”

“Whatever, Éclair,” Kiran raised one of his hand to push his twin sister’s arm around him. “Again, just because I’m younger than you by a minute, you don’t have to call me that.”

“Well, you ‘are’ my younger twin brother by a year too.” The older twin shot back an impish grin to her. She rose to stretch her arms with a big yawn. “I’m leaving to clean Kaiser’s cage, so remember to bring him to bed before you sleep okay?”

“Sure, Éclair. Goodnight!” Kiran responded watching Éclair walking out of their room.

“Night, Kiran!”

Closed the door behind him, her footsteps sound followed where she headed towards the living room. Kiran soon lied down onto his bed, his grey orbs staring at his ceiling. “Good to know how hectic it will be in Belgium now…”

“Meow… Meeeooow….!”

“What is it, Kaiser?” Kiran acknowledged at the cat’s crying to him.

No sounds of him moving over to his bed, Kaiser cried out, “Meooow… Meooooow!”

An irritated grunt escaped his lips, Kiran warned with a strict tone, “Kaiser, I swear if that’s a lizard you’re starting a big fuss…. You are grounded from going outside–!”

“Mrrrreeeeoooooowww!!!”

The loud hissing from Kaiser got Kiran out of bed. Grabbing the newspaper on the way used for packing his tools and rolled it, he stomped into his bathroom. “Kaiser, you little shit! You’re grounded from–!”

Stood still in both startled and confusion at sight before him. Kaiser hissing from the sink at their toilet, the cover rumbling with lights shining out from it. Kiran shook his head, blinked and even rubbed his eyes to make clear he didn’t see things.

But the toilet was glowing out lights beneath the cover. A nervous gulp swallowed down, wishing it was a practical joke by the kids in the street. The hand gripping the curled paper stretched out to the cover.

Another gulp swallowed, Kiran flicked the lid upwards revealing an intense blue light shot out from his toilet to produce a luminous light pillar. 

The erupted pillar caused Kiran to stumble back onto the floor, and Kaiser to snarl louder at ominous light.

Mouth agape and grey orbs widened at the stunning view coming from the toilet.  Kiran immediately snapped out and grumbled in disbelief, “Really?! Right before the day we leave, this has to happen?”

There’s a limit to practical jokes, and Kiran had enough from one day of packing his stuff. He doubled back and stepped towards his toilet. “Damn it, where’s the fucking switch–?!”

_ZURU!_

The minute his right-hand dives into the toilet bowl, a strange force attempted to drag him into the light. The free hand took hold of the edge along with his limbs to maintain his ground. “W-What the fuck?! I can’t get my own… Hand… OUT!”

“Mrrreooow! Mrrrreeeeooooowwww!” Kaiser snarled as his body strained at what the strange light doing onto Kiran.

As Kiran tried to remove his hand out, he grunted before ordering to his sister’s cat. “Kaiser, get out of here! Get out!!”

“Meow! Mrrreeeeoow!!” Leaped off from the sink, Kaiser dashed out while crying out for his owner.

Let out a relieved sigh he left, Kiran’s orbs went wider when the strange force dragged him in harder than when he let his guard down. “Shit! Let… Me…. Go already, whatever the hell you are!”

The hand gripping the edge of his toilet becoming numb from its position. His legs cramping at the uncomfortable position he’s in. Yet, he refused to let the unknown force to yank him into wherever it transported him into.

“Kiran? Are you awake? I heard Kaiser crying from the hallway. Did something happen to him?” Éclair’s voice called out to him outside the bathroom.

“Worst…. Timing ever!” Kiran growled in his thoughts. The last thing he needed to do was not letting anyone got caught sight of this plight he’s in.

“Kiran, where are you?! And where’s Kaiser—?” Went past the toilet, her ears picked up the sound of his groans inside the bathroom. Swung her head towards the noise, her grey orbs widened in terror at sight before her, “K-Kiran!!” 

“Get out of here, Éclair! Come none closer!” Kiran growled. He exhaled another deep gasp and mustered every power to draw his hand back further. 

Éclair’s mouth sought to make words sounded out from her lips. Seconds later with a nervous sigh, she demanded with a panic tone, “W-What’s going on here?! What happened?!!”

“Well, what does it look like to you?!”

“I don’t know?! That crazy anime isekai* genre that turned into a reality? Why don’t you tell me?!” Éclair’s countered at Kiran’s snappy retort to her.

Another groan escaped Kiran’s lips when the unknown force worked to pull his entire right lower arm into the light. “Unless it’s informing me I’m headed for the wastewater sewage system, then where else do you expect it’s pulling me into?!”

“Less mouth and more action! Come on, I’m not letting that thing to take my brother!!” Grey orbs rolled at her brother’s sarcastic mouth, Éclair hurried and arranged herself behind Kiran. Her arms wrapped securely around his waist, suggesting to him by the count of three they dragged his arm out in synch.

“Urgh!” Her leg standing firm against the ground, Éclair used as much of her strength joint with her twin brother’s tugging him.

Kiran groaned and tugged back his arm stronger. But the light drew him absorbed his arm further, leaving his one-quarter of his upper arm and body to haul in. Again, with another try, he grunted, “Nngh…! Argh! Come on….”

“Apply more of your body strength—Ha… Hachoo!”

Few moments of silence developed between them, Kiran cautiously glanced at his twin sister behind him. “Sis… You were cleaning the cage, right…?”

Pulled back one of her hand to rub her nose with her finger, Éclair nodded and sniffled, “Yeah…. Been a long while I cleaned Kaiser’s cage, so—Hachoo!”

When she sneezed again, her body shook yet her grasp on the younger twin brother remained. Kiran shot a glare at her and scowled. “Oh, come on, really?! Of all times you’ve never washed his cage, you’re doing it now?!! Before we flew off to Belgium, Elcat?!!”

“You should know already I’ve been busy rehearsing for our cosplay competition, idiot! That’s why—Ha… Ha….!” Éclair’s eyes shut closed, mouth opened ready to deliver a mighty sneeze.

Face turned pale with dread, Kiran at once suggested while working harder than before to bring himself out. “Fucking damn it, pull me now before you—!”

“HACHOO!!” The strong sneeze caused her right leg to drop her footing onto the ground. Her body pushed Kiran forward, hitting his forehead onto the edge of his toilet. His right arm pushed deeply into the light pillar as an awkward and silent atmosphere surrounded them.

“And now, we get the chance to understand every anime protagonist journey going to another world….” 

Despite it being a sarcastic remark from Kiran, the strange force captured it as a hint and drew both siblings. Alerted by the enormous surge of power, both struggled to get Kiran’s arm now away from there.

But with the final powerful from the light, Kiran and Éclair sucked into light pillar while yelling. “Woah… Wah… GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!”

After Éclair’s feet absorbed inside thoroughly, the light pillar shrunken and flickered for a few times. It sank into nothing, drawing the toilet cover down in the now empty bathroom.

**_ Prologue End _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *:  
> Isekai = Different world
> 
> ....... Not as invested into FGO, but I do play FEH as well. Which sole purpose is to grind on gacha and main story + intermission + paralogue. I never participate in Tempest Trial or any other functions, so it's more or less too casual or indifferent this... 
> 
> But yeah, I wrote this on a whim after reading too much Fire Emblem fics OTL  
> I don't know how this would work... So, I'll do my best to update if I have motivation? =.=lll  
> And, the updates on this story is going to be very inconsistent because my main focus is still on my written FGO fanfic here.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this prologue, because I really don't know when the next update will be! OTL


End file.
